1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trusted computing.
2. Background Art
In computer and communication systems, data may become corrupted due to a variety of errors, including accidental, malicious, and/or transmission errors. It is desirable to detect these errors and correct the data, whenever possible, or to avoid using the data, when error correction is not possible.
Further, in certain computing environments, access restriction to software components may be required. For example, access may need to be restricted to a specific, limited set of software components. As such, there is a need to detect and block unauthorized use of software components.